


Lines

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-15
Updated: 2003-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex crosses a line, Clark another, hence inspired title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

## Lines

by hark

[]()

* * *

Lines  
by hark 

hark.herald@ntlworld.com 

Disclaimer: I'm playing in the Smallville playground but it's purely fun and nothing to do with staging a coup with the other kids, taking over, claiming things and making profit. Fun. 

Warnings: PG-13 Clex futurefic - Lex crosses one line, Clark another, hence inspired title 

So it was done. 

Lex put his cell phone down on the desk and stood there watching it, unable to look away. 

"Is this a bad time?" 

Lex looked up, unsurprised. Clark had always had a talent for showing up when Lex was in trouble or making trouble and this was a situation that covered both. 

"No," he sat back down, leaning back and putting his feet on the desk. "I was just thinking." 

"Deep thoughts?" Clark asked, a teasing slant to his eyes as he sprawled out in front of him. 

"I only ever have deep thoughts, Clark." 

Lex watched Clark roll his eyes and grin, watched how the tall frame folded comfortably into the chair with familiar ease. One hand lay relaxed in his lap; the other was over the arm of the chair tapping some tune. It always struck him as completely strange how they could both relax together, considering neither of them trusted the other. And as there was a painfully obvious lack of trust, it made even less sense that they liked each other, or more correctly, liked being with each other. Lex doubted Clark liked him. 

He had considered whether Clark was pretending, because suspicion was normal when you were Lex the freak and Lex the Luthor. He had considered it and dismissed it. It was different with Clark. They had something, he felt it every time he saw Clark, heard his voice or met his eyes. Like now. 

It took him a while to realise they had been staring into each other's eyes. He shook his head, blinking rapidly to get himself alert. "I think I just went comatose for a bit." 

"Yeah?" Clark stood up and stretched. He had grown even more, taller, broader. A giant amongst men, Lex thought whimsically. "You looked pretty aware to me." 

And of course this had to happen today. "It's a survival skill when you have a father like mine. I would have thought you would have picked it up yourself by now." 

"I don't want to," Clark shrugged, walking round the desk to look out the window. "I like listening to you. I like your voice." 

"I'm flattered, but I was thinking of your father." 

Clark snorted. "Would you be disrespecting my momma next, homeboy?" He crouched down and Lex looked at him, amused despite himself. Clark reached up and moved Lex's feet off the desk and placed them down on the ground, then took a hold on an ankle. It was a gentle hold, but Lex had a feeling it would prove otherwise if he tried to walk away. "So, I've been thinking for a while now that it's really unfair how you're leaving this all to me. Then a few months ago, that petulance - and I admit that was petulance - turned into anger when I realised you weren't just leaving it up to me, you were leaving it completely. Care to explain?" 

"I think you need to tell me what you're alluding towards. Crossed wires -." 

"Have never been a problem for us." Clark interrupted, abruptly standing up and looming over him. "There have never been any misunderstandings. I understand you. You understand me. Happy happy. Except now, you have decided to make a unilateral decision and I want to know why." 

Lex pushed him away gently, getting up and heading for the scotch. "You still can't say the words and you want to know why?" He sipped slowly, trying to find the right words. "Fine. We'll play it your way, as always. I made that unilateral decision because I realised that you weren't the right person and you were never going to be." 

The silence behind him made his shoulder blades itch. He put the glass down just in time before Clark hauled him around and pushed him against the wall, pinning him with a hand on his chest. It felt immovable. Lex had theories about that. 

"Ouch." 

"You heal fast," Clark said unconcerned. He leaned in, breath warm against Lex's lips. "Not the right person? After eight years, you decide I'm not the right person?" 

"I was distracted by your looks." 

Clark slammed him back against the wall. "I don't recommend flippancy right now." 

"I was serious," said Lex, wincing as he rubbed the back of his head. And then he forgot everything as Clark kissed him. Soft and hard and wet, tongue stroking inside him slow and firm, sucking and biting and tasting of apples. 

"Apples," he breathed into Clark's nibbling mouth, when they finally came up for air. He went in for another taste. "You taste of apples." 

"Haven't had apples," Clark mumbled distractedly, kissing and biting down his jaw and Lex offered his neck and Clark obliged, sucking deep and hard. Lex groaned, the feeling going straight to his cock and he thrust forwards, holding tight onto Clark's shoulders and rubbing against his thigh. Clark suddenly shifted and moved between his legs, lifting and thrusting and Lex hung on, arms tight around Clark's neck, hands pulling at his hair as Clark kept sucking and biting his neck. The walls were shaking and he knew he was going to have bruises along his back from this and Clark kept thrusting harder and harder and Lex's eyes shot open at the sound of glass shattering. Pictures were falling off the walls. Clark didn't even pause. And Lex was laughing and coming and all he could do was hang on as Clark thrust even harder and that was really beginning to hurt with the high wearing off but then Clark suddenly tensed, grasped him tighter still and he imagined his ribs creaking, again and again, and then Clark groaned and slumped, pinning him to the wall. 

Lex finally got his feet back on the ground, but Clark was still squashing him against the wall. He stroked his back and sucked on his chest, mouthing the t-shirt and making the patch above the nipples nice and wet. 

"You're doing that on purpose," Clark muttered against his neck, before straightening up. 

They looked at each other silently, then Clark leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, hands stroking up and down his arms. Lex wrapped his arms around Clark's waist and tucked his face into his neck. Clark-scent. He breathed it in and decided to put off thinking for as long as possible. 


End file.
